The present invention relates to a resist processing device, resist processing method, and resist pattern, and more particularly relates to a resist processing device, resist processing method, and resist pattern which make possible the formation of a resist pattern with a high degree of accuracy, and furthermore, make possible, during successive dry etching, anisotropic etching having an extremely high degree of selectivity.
In recent years, the development of LSI manufacturing technology has been striking, and development continues to be made in this area. This continuation of development is due in large part to advancements made in the photolithograph processing technology used to form resist patterns with extremely small dimensions.
A standard photolithographic procedure is shown in FIG. 1. In the etching process shown in the diagram, dry etching, and particularly reactive ion etching (RIE) are currently widely used for the formation of extremely fine patterns, and by means of this, extremely fine patterns on the submicron or half-micron level can be accurately etched.
However, in cases in which the reactive ion etching method was used to form a resist pattern by means of the process shown in FIG. 1, the resist pattern which forms the mask of the etching was also exposed to strong ion plasma, and furthermore, for that reason, localized areas of high temperature formed. As a result, defects such as a loosening of the pattern as a result of the heat of the resist, pattern deficiencies resulting from physical shock, and the like, were observed.
In order to prevent such problems, the development of a resist with improved heat resistance and plasma resistance has been desired.
Furthermore, from the processing side, as well, a method known as the UV (abbreviation of "ultraviolet") curing method has been used in place of the post-bake shown in FIG. 1; herein, the resist pattern is irradiated with ultraviolet rays. In this method, by means of the multiplier effect of the irradiation action of the ultraviolet rays and the heating action thereof, the crosslinking degree of the resist resin is increased, and by means of this, the resist is cured, and the heat resistance and plasma resistance thereof are increased. A photolithographic process using this UV cure method is shown in FIG. 2.
However, in the case in which a resist pattern is formed using the process shown in FIG. 2 and RIE is conducted, in comparison with the case shown in FIG. 1, RIE etching having a higher degree of accuracy can be conducted however, with respect to extremely fine etching in which the scale of the pattern is on the submicron level, it has become clear that etching cannot be conducted while preserving a high degree of selectivity.
For the above reasons, using the present LSI manufacturing technology, it is difficult, by means of dry etching, to obtain a fine etching pattern which has no surface contamination, is free of flaws and has high selectivity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a resist processing device, resist processing method, and resist pattern which make possible the prevention of the various etching pattern defects and contamination caused by degassing from the resist at the time of dry etching, and which make possible the formation of an etching pattern with a high degree of selectivity and high accuracy.